


Enflammée

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Wide Sargasso Sea - Jean Rhys
Genre: Fire, Fire as a metaphor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, playing with fire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Quelques drabbles sur laPrisonnière des Sargassesde Jean Rhys.
Relationships: Antoinette Cosway | Bertha Mason/Edward Rochester
Comments: 2





	1. Flammes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles écrits dans le cadre d'un des ateliers drabbles du Collectif NoName. Je recommande vivement l'ouvrage. Belle lecture à vous !

Ce feu dévorant comme celui qui a brûlé son frère et a emporté la sanité de sa mère. Ce feu dévorant qu'elle ne s'explique pas. A son mari qu'elle ne connait pas encore, on dira que c'est le tempérament de ces femmes insulaires au sang bouillonnant et à l'ardeur fulgurante. Ce petit feu maigre qui brûle dans la toute petite âtre de son minable reliquat de chambre au troisième étage à Thornfield. Ses entrailles tordues par le feu du tord-boyaux qu'elle subtilise à Grace Poole. Ce feu dévorant dans son regard. Cette bougie qui l'hypnotise. Ce feu qui la libère.


	2. Malentendu

Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était un malentendu. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne faisait que lui demander si c'était vraiment ça l'Angleterre. Cela ne pouvait être. L'Angleterre, ça ne pouvait pas être cette pièce vaste à la fenêtre inaccessible. C'était un malentendu. Une mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle devait, elle voulait se réchauffer. Elle avait si froid. Et il continuait de l'appeler Bertha. Elle n'était pas Bertha. Elle n'était pas sa mère. La bougie trouve sa place dans sa main avec facilité, la clef est subtilisée et la flamme lèche la tenture.


End file.
